Scourge of Hellsing
by PoslednjiPartizan
Summary: After the Tower, Victoria Ceras must team with an ex-Hellsing operative.
1. Default Chapter

Legal disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing or its characters.

This story is set after the end of anime. There will be a few new characters. Beware of graphic descriptions of violence and dirty language (in later chapters).

And my grammar is not at best since english is my second language, so feel free to correct me.

At dusk, near Hellsing mansion, two heavily loaded figures were moving at pace that would make Marius mules drop their jaws.

''Where are we going Master.''

Seras had straped her coffin to the back, Harkonen and 12,7 rifle over chest and was carrying box of 30 mm ammo in her left hand.

''Away.''

With just a coffin and cooling bag Alucard looked almost unburdened.

''I figured that myself a while ago.''

''Why do you bother asking then?''

Victoria could almost see her Master grinning maniacly through his coffin.

''I would like to know the location where we are going, you know like if we are going to be camping in the Tower of London, or if we are going to Hereford to express our condolences.''

Well he just might to tell her.

''It's near Sutton. An ex-Hellsing operative lives there.''

''An ex-Hellsing operative? They will be looking right there for us!''

''Don't worry about that, worry about your pace.''

It was still an hour till dawn when cross-country race to Sutton ended with world record time. Unfortunately time was invalid becouse none of the participants was alive.

''This is it.''

At this words Ceras droped down face forward.

This comes with to little blood. Oh well let's check the house. Nobody at home. Not surprising there were magic wards on the door and the windows. Well, what else could be expected from magic specialist? However they were easy to overcome, probably just ment for burglars with no knowledge of magic. Inside Alucard examined the place. He was away but probably returning soon, most likely went out for some job. He unlocked the door took the coffin and the bag and settled himself in. He took the blood packs from bag to refrigerator, where he discovered that there are only few products in. No milk, eggs, yoghourt...so this could mean that he will be away for some time. Oh well, so I'll have to spend some time alone with police girl, speakingo of which...

Ceras was still with her face to ground.

''Chasing cold police girl?''

Victoria didn't care to reply. Alucard took the coffin from her and pulled her up.

Get yourself into house and try not to make any noise. We don't won't the neighbours to get the wrong impression about our friend don't we?

''Your friend,'' muttered Victoria and began closing at the door with the speed of the crippled snail. Once in she found it hard to manoeuvre the long weapon. Harkonen certainly wasn't made for CQB.

''Just leave it there, you'll hide it next night.''

''Yes Master.''

Alucard took a stroll through the apartment, to see what could it tell him about it's resident. Magazines in the pile of post told him that he was away for at least a weak and that he is still interested in foreign languages. Bookshelves showed some class, but the CD collection indicated advanced state of shizophrenia and oh God computer with games, well at least he's not turned to normall he'll need his madness as it is called this days. In my living days it vas virtue.

Victoria had hastily trown out the stuff she was carrying in her coffin and was now well asleep. He could use some sleep as well, before he visits his Master douring the day.

-------------

His world has recived another major blow. In his hotel room he could see Ferguson die live on special news. Order decimated maybe even wiped out, SAS squadron wiped out (fortunatley D squadron was off the team three months ago), DragonLady accused of treason. It was surely a treason but she and the United Kingdom were the one betrayed and good men were slain. Now that he done his job, he could do something about it. He was neither British army soldier or a Hellsing trooper anymore. MI5 and Special branch are surely on this but it seams they allready have their scapegoat to feed the public. I guess I'll have to try to save the world and die as heroic fool. From hunger maybe? He realized he'd just passed the grocery store.

Eddie paused a little before unlocking the door. OK wards are undisturbed. After opening the door he realized that someone has been here. Monster cannons don't just materialize in the doorway, don't they? He slowly droped the grocery bag and took the throwing knife. Mental check reveiled that there is no-one behind the corner, but ther was some motionless presence in bedroom, so he examined the weapons first. The bigger one was one shot 30-35 mm hand cannon, obviously unique weapon. For other, he could swear it was Hellsing 50cal custom, with no optics and drum mag instead of standard 5 shot mag. Oh and box of 30 mm ammo, obviously for that death cannon. Had survivors from Tower disaster fleed here? There should be at least three to carry this weapons. Garrett knows where he lives so do Hobes and Nick. But on the other hand it could also be a trap, a weird one. But how could they bypassed the wards? Ok concentrate, there is some presence in the bedroom. Well in combat you got worry about what you don't know. Lets just get this over. He creeped to the corner and called his handgun. Immediatley after he dropped the dagger, flicked the saftey of and checked if round was chambered. He bursted then into the living room, ready to waste anyone that wasn't up to his beauty standards. It was empty, and so was kitchen. In the bedroom doors hit something hard on the half-way.

''What is it Master,'' girls voice enquirerd. On the oposing side he could se black object – coffin.

Vampires! Thought shot throught Eddies brain. Two, master and fledlingg. With curtains on and no marker on silver ammo clip he was in trouble.

'Our host has returned home. It would be suitable to ask permission to stay and apologise for our uninvited entry and sconsequent squatting.''

That voice, its Alucard. Oh well alarm over. He pushed the safety on and took the pistol in the left hand.

''Welcome in my humble home Alucard.''

Alucard was allredy out of his coffin, and monitored Eddies fealings. First it was fear at the realization that vampires are present and then it was relief when he realised it was him, obviously he wasn't linked with their enemies. He saw Ceras peeking from the coffin.

''Is it safe, I mean the light.''

''Yes you can come out.''

Eddie was in with the handgun in his left arm pointing at the floor. ''Is she your fledling or what?''

''Correct.''

''Let's go to the living room and continue our conversation. I've got a lot to catch up. By the way, how did Integral took the fact that she has two vampires too feed?

''She took it much better than that little misconduct pf yours''

Eddie laughed: ''So nobody lost it's sense of hearing?''

Despite Masters assurance Victoria got out of coffin very slowly. Master and this ex-operative Eddie were already gone to living room.She wondered, he sounded much younger than it was retirment age limit. Well she could sort of expected that at the fact that there was computer with games here.

--------

After Alucard explained Eddie what has happened in last half year, the silence ensuede.

''Well I guess well have to make Round table to percive the importance of the Hellsing Institute.''

''That's all? I came to that conclusion some time ago Einstein.''

Eddie gave Victoria stern look:''You expect me to come out with magic plan in five minutes? This will need carefull planning and superb execution. We must know as much as possible about members of round table, we must know who can we count on, who can we use and who we must remove. There is a traitor and a force behind him. And let's not forget that Vatican is on the move too. Let's not forget that Army despises Hellsing and would like to turn it's responsibilities to SAS. Parlaiment hates Hellsing becouse it is armed force under direct controll of queen. We will need good inside information and somebody who knows how to manage media. And with some help, Iscariots could prove helpfull in our quest.''

''I'll leave you to to scheme on, while I visit master.''

-------

''Missed me?''

''Like menstrual cramp.''

''If you told me sooner I would have brougt tampones with me.''

''Round table demands that I seal you in the dungeon for the time being.''

''So it came to this.''

Integral asked him in his mind:''Did you put police girl somewhere safe?''

''She is with your favorite butcher. They are plotting right now how to get you out.''

''My favorite butcher? You...you mean you put her together with him, with that scourge. You tasked them with my ''liberation''. Are you completly mad?! They will ruin everything...

''Master have trust in those around you. For once in your life.''

Marius was roman commander that reformed roman army. Amongst other things he abolished mule train so soliders had to carry all of their camping equipment, tools and food on their backs, yet thanks to rigorus training they were still able to cover 30-50 km per day and erect fortified camp before nightfall. Hence the nickname Marius mules.

22 Regiment SAS is based there.

Close Quarter Battles. Fighting in urban areas. Those two shots in Deathzone are execption.

Well who do you think he meant with that.


	2. History lesson

I do not own Hellsing or its characters.

Story is set after the end of anime.

-------------

''Would you please tell me your name, Alucard referred to you only as police girl.''

''Oh I'm Seras Victoria.''

''Eddie Mann, nice to meet you.''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Yeah sure.''

''Well when master told that we will be staying at ex-Hellsing operative I expected someone retired, with gray hair and all. But you are much too young to be retired so how come you are out of organization?''

''We'll come to that eventually, but not yet, we don't want you to have night, uh I mean daymares want we?''

''Oh one thing more. I couldn't help but to notice your CD collection and, well, I never met anyone who listens to Iron Maiden, I thought their fans perished alongside dinosaurs.''

Eddies face changed: Yes I know that younger generations are mesmerized by computerized crap they call rave and infestation of boy and girl bands. Musical history is subjected to same turns as general history. As the times of civilized prosperity are followed by the times of savagery, so are in music times of quality and originality rule followed, by rule of commercialized glamour. Say can you remember who were ... New kids on the block.''

''Eeeh. No?''

''And yet you know about Iron Maiden. It means that our time will come again and then the rivers SHALL RUN RED WITH THE BLOOD OF INFIDELS!!!''

I think I know now why is he out, this guy is 100 lunatic.

''Did I played it well?''

''Oh what?''

''I guess I did.''

''Are you crazy?''

''No just psyhotic.''

''Should I worry about that?''

''Not really. Now please go to bedroom because I would like to let some sunlight in here. If you can't sleep, help yourself to the bookshelves. It would be good for you if you started with some serious literature like Sun Tzu: Art of war or Niccolo Machiavelli: The Prince. We are the army and we fight the war of the unseen.''

-----------

Victoria reflected on her situation. Eddie had left to meet some journalist. Some hour ago he made himself lunch the sounds and scents took her back to the days long gone. Gone they were. Everybody that she felt for was gone. So will Walter and Integra as they are already in the hands of enemy. And Master...

''Don't wallow in self pity, leave the past behind you and live for this very moment. You won't become the phantom of the night by dwelling in the lost time.''

---------

For at least a while the meeting diverted Eddies thoughts from friends he lost, nevertheless he politely turned down the invitation to her apartment. As he neared his apartment house he pondered about his chances. Prospects were grim but hell, he denied the ripper of his prize up so far in spite of everything his fate threw at him.

He unlocked the door.

''Good evening''

''Hi. Slept well?

''I couldn't''

''Did you tried to read anything then?''

''No''

''Had your dinner already?''

''I had no apetite for days.''

''What?! You haven't drank in days?!

''Yes I can't stand th...''

''Listen to me! Start drinking now or I'll fucking kill you for safety reasons. I don't want to die because the vampire in my bedroom suddenly became hungry. Go to fridge and drink one blood pack or I'll send you to realm of eternal suffering right away Alucards fledgling or not. GO!''

Victoria went to kitchen, took blood pack and started sucking the blood plasma through straw. Such bastard, cold hearted asshole. She had more right to call herself a human than he did.

''Hey Victoria are you finished''

''If I say no will you shoot me?'' she replied sarcastically.

''Well what do you prefer FMJ, HP or silver.''

''What, no blanks?''

''Look if you don't come here now, I will pour down on you the bucket of boiling holy water that I'm saving for the Apocalypse.''

''I'm coming, I'm coming''

Eddie had already emptied his backpack on the table. Fragmental hand grenades, phosphorus hand grenades, Vz-61 scorpion with silencer, reserve mags...

''Hey isn't that police uniform?''

''Complete, with forged ID. In this war the main weapons are information and ruse although we shouldn't underestimate good old brute force. You are going to reconnoiter locations marked on this map. If you detect any interesting activity use the camera. Drop at this address at 4.AM, tell them you are my friend and that you came to pick up the data they gathered.''

''Wait a minute, how am I to explain my vampire like features?''

''Tell them that you are into Vampire the Masquerade, if they notice it at all, that is. Given the time this computer freaks will probably have blood red eyes themselves.

Two more things: money for expenses and mobile phone for communication. When talking, never use our real names and talk indirectly. Understood?''

''Sort of.''

''Will you take a weapon with you?''

''No, I'll avoid trouble.''

''Ok see you in the morning.''

---------

So the days went in painstaking gathering of seemingly trivial information. Eddie insisted that the big picture is not in one big file but divided into hundreds seemingly unconnected little pieces of information. And then the seed that was planted through that freelance journalist came to blossom. During live TV interview high ranking government official got literally torn apart on Tower topic. How careless of sir Penwood to let this go out live. Like a pack of hunting dogs that smelled blood descended journalists on this story. One newspaper article was especially on point.

''I hope she got a good price.''

''Your ''media'' contact.''

''Yes.''

''Isn't she in danger now.''

''I warned her but she wanted to do it. Sooner or later the MI5 or Special Branch will find the connection with so well go in hiding in few days.''

''The article, is it true?''

''For most parts it is.''

''And I thought the order started after the Dracula novel.''

''Truth is so precious that it must kept under constant guard of lies. And that is the main purpose of the novel, to turn the vampires and the Hellsing name a fairy tale. Honestly, when you were alive did you belive in vampires and secret organization called Hellsing?''

Victoria smiled:''Hell no.''

''And just a thought that queen would give some foreigner a title, his own order and the place at the round table is simply absurd. There would be second Glorious revolution within a day. And yet the Glorious revolution was the last chance in history that foreigner could achive that. If I'm not wrong that's the time that Round table as we know it was founded, out of key characters of Jakobs overthrow. The Round table was actually ruling the kingdom since Viliem and his successors were more interested in European politics than England. The Hellsing was sort of trojan horse, keeping an eye on the round table for the ever absent king. And there is also Order of Royal Protestant Knights. As you know Army is controlled by parliament so the Order is the only armed force under direct control of monarch. And the order is even older than Round table. I'm sure you heard about the templar knights. Well when the king of France and pope crushed them, surviving members of the inner circle fled to England. They offered their services and their knowledge to the king. Enemy of my enemy is my ally, so he accepted. They kept low profile, served the king and nurtured the knowledge. With time their armed component vanished and only safekeeping of the knowledge remained. Until the Revolution. When Jakob II. landed in Ireland, the parliament wouldn't let him use the English army, so he led regiments made of Dutch regulars, french Huguenots, Ulster protestants and various mercenaries. After war was won he created a new force approved by Round table: Order of Royal Protestant Knights or shortly just Order. He simply added a group of volunteers from his army in Ireland to what remained of templars. The task of order was to protect the king and the protestant faith wherever in the world. It was always a small force but could swell to monarchs own army if he wished so. Today the task of protecting the protestant faith has shrunk to Anglican and Presbyterian churches and even them the Order defends only from unnatural threats. Damn I need a glass of water.''

''How do you know all of this?''

''I have been piecing a little bits of historical information into bigger picture in my free time.''

Mobile phone beped. Eddie read the massage from the journalist. It read: Some wierd guys are shadowing me.

''This is getting bloody serious,'' Eddie smirked.

------------------------------------

FMJ – Full Metal Jacket,

HP – Hollow Point


	3. Hit and run

I do not own Hellsing or its character. I did however thought up the Eddie Mann character.

Story is set after the end of anime.

------------------------------

Eddie quickly slipped into police uniform, cocked the round into his SIG and put it back into holster without flicking the safety.

''Is uniform OK?''

Victoria gave a look:''It's OK you just need to straighten it up a bit.''

''No time for that.''

He put a trench coat over uniform, and threw a cap into bag.

''I hope they are still as pathetic as they were the last time I met them.''

As Eddie was starting his rover, he pondered. Most likely are iscariots the ones that are following Margaret. MI5 and Special Branch are too good to make their presence obvious so soon. Iscariots on the other hand are full of zealots and fruitcakes. Moping behind them must be a hell of job he mused. One thing is certain, they are going after source that, they think, could yield some of the Hellsing secrets. He ain't going to gallantly defend the damsel in distress, he's going to do hit and run attack, destroying his enemies, Margaret will look after herself.

Once in London, he went straightforward to their usual meeting point, hoping she'll be there. She was and so were the Judas Priests. It was easy to separate them from the normal people. He quickly done the latex gloves, for it is critical not to leave any incriminating evidence that could land him in prison.

Margaret saw him. At their meeting he told her that if she is threatened and he is near, all she has to do is to lead the danger into some desolate point and he will do the rest. She gave him no sign, but picked her purse and went toward woman toilet. Eddie saw that and went towards other corner. No one gave him any attention and with his side vision he could se iscariot talking into mobile phone, Yes whatever they are up to, they are going to do it now. Around the corner he threw down the trench coat and pulled the cap out of bag. Now he was police officer Andrew Martins. He applied earplugs, put the trench coat into bag and went to lavatory space. Once there, everything went slow motion.

Two iscariots who were guarding the door to the woman toilet gave a surprised look when they saw a policeman.

''Why are you two guys guarding the doors to woman lavatory?''

One of the guys reached in his pocket while Eddie drooped his bag:'' Scotland Yard, here is my ID.''

Eddie new the trick. The first will show the ID just before his eyes effectively blinding him while the other pulls his weapon and snuffs him. So while iscariot was bringing the ID towards him, he sprang into action, simultaneously kicking the guy into balls and punching him into adams apple. After the punch his right arm continued its arc to the left sleeve, where he pulled out the throwing dagger, fling it into iscariot that was bringing his weapon towards him and at the pointblank range, hit him into eye. Piercing scream warned the other two assailants that something is wrong. Eddie didn't break his movement but was calling his weapon out of holster and kicking the doors. For a moment he saw the struggle. One guy was behind Margaret holding her by neck, the other was reacting to threat, turning towards him and drooping the shocker he intended to use. Too late. There was not more than two meters between them, so there was no way Eddie could miss. He pulled the trigger and the HP bullet tore up iscariots abdomen. Using the recoil to his advantage, he brought his pistol to head level and sent second round just bellow mans left eye. The other iscariot tried to pull his pistol and use Margaret as human shield at the same time, yet Margaret pulled his left hand with all her weight throwing him off balance. With neatly unveiled right side, Eddie shot the man in the head, cleaving off the top of his skull, while the second shot went through the neck and the main artery. Eddie turned and shed his mercy on two iscariots in front of doors. The kicked one was on his knees and was reaching with one hand towards weapon but he shot him in the back. He ran towards his bag lifted it and gave than each one a mercy shot in the head. He won, engagement lasted only few seconds, jet he still had to hurry to escape police. In lavatory he threw the bag to the window and went to Margaret who was sitting in a ever bigger puddle of blood, shocked.

''Will you wait for police?''

She nodded.

''Don't tell it was me then,'' he smiled,''see you later.''

She went for her purse while he jumped over the puddle towards the window. He peered through and there was mini van and it's driver, obviously iscariot. Eddie took usual two-handed-grip aim while iscariot fired single-handedly from hip level and hit the wall. Eddie took him in shoulder and then he put another one in his chest. The man went down. Eddie now threw the bag through the window, quickly cleared the glass from the ledge and the frame, and climbed through it into the back alley. Behind the wan he quickly took off bloody shoes and trousers and put on his snickers and the trench coat. On the street he effortlesly mingled with people and wanished from the scene. Meanwhile, Margaret finally managed dial with her shaking fingers.

''Hi John can your company send a crew, a bloody shootout...

----------------------

Bloodbath in public library, screamed radio in Eddies London hideout. Apartment was rented by young blonde named Jennifer Brigcraft (Victoria with forged ID) so the police couldn't connect it with him, if they figured out shooters true identity. Which was kinda hard since he was sure he didn't leave any real evidence and was also sure that Margaret would not give them his name, but still the caution is mother of survivors. Yet five corpses is nothing for Division XIII, and he lost his ''media expert''. He needed more than this little fire fight. But first of all, he had to get rid of all threats.

------------------------

Victoria had burned incriminating clothes and threw the pistol in Thames. Now she was prowling around Margarets apartment. She located three surveillance teams and carefully studied first their fields of sight and second possible aproaches to the apartment. They were all covered, execpt one that was obviously reserved for birds. And creatures with unhuman abilities like herself.

------------------------

Margaret filled another glass. She prided herself to have stomach made of iron, yet she was proven otherwise again. She realized that this was not just another power game, but dead serious affair in which her life is of no worth. He told her how dangerous this is and she should belive him, considering the loss of life at the Tower. Yet her blasted ambitions...

Suddenly she felt someone was in room.

As the woman turned and saw her, Victoria gave the universal ''keep your mouth shut'' signal. She sat herself at the dark end of the table. Her arms penetrated into light. One of needed skills for D11 medic was also signal language for deaf, however she only made through basics before the fateful mission.

Margaret sighted. The red eyed girl was obvious beginner, so lot of spelling was neded to get the words through, but they were finally over. She handed her a piece of paper and left, without making a slightest noise. Fortunately he didn't intended to get rid of the eyewitness permanently, but just for a while.

------------------------------------------

Victoria was less than satisfied with her performance:''I made complete ass of myself''

''Did she understood what you meant?''

''I guess so.''

''Well that's what counts. There are no extra points for style in this buisnes.''

''If you say so. Is it back to normal routine now?''

''Yes. I will be moving rest of the stuff here, while you do your usual night recon.''

''And what is the point of all this? I don't see how all of this is going to get Sir Integral out of her cell.''

''We must wait for right moment and provoke Iscariots into doing something stupid. Bungled mayor Iscariot operation or even direct action against Round table would maybe be enough to get the point to the table that Iscariots are danger to queen and country, and that Hellsing is needed. We need information to do the right thing, in right place, on right time.''

And some help from above would be more than welcome, he thought for himself.


End file.
